Ashley Johnson
Ashley Suzanne Johnson (born August 9, 1983) is an American actress and voice actress who was best known for her role as Christine "Chrissy" Seaver on the ABC sitcom Growing Pains from 1990 to 1992 and is best known for voicing Gwen Tennyson in the Ben 10 franchise since Alien Force and Ellie in the PlayStation 3 video game The Last of Us. Greg Cipes often refers to her as his "cartoon girlfriend". Voices in Idea Wiki *''Crossover Universe'' - Laura Lacey, Terra, additional voices *''Multiverse X'' - Additional voices *''Crystal Universe'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe 2'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe 3'' - Carrie Rupert *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe: The Days of New Future'' - Carrie Rupert *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 2: Bad Luck Strucks'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe 4'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe 5'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe 6'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe 7'' - Carrie Rupert *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 3: Final Showdown'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe 8'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe 9'' - Carrie Rupert *''Crystal Universe 10'' - Carrie Rupert *''The Future'' - Moja Joan *''Life in the Future'' - Moja Joan *''Justice League: Knights of Rao'' - Terra / Tara Markov *''Justice League: Rings of the Force'' - Terra / Tara Markov *''Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dawn of Freedom'' - Terra / Tara Markov *''Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Masters of Hope'' - Terra / Tara Markov *''Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity'' - Terra / Tara Markov *''Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)'' - Terra / Tara Markov *''Injustice 2: Fighter Pack Story DLC'' - Terra / Tara Markov *''Avengers: New Heroes' Time'' - Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson, Beth the Waitress, Ultimate Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson *''The Avengers Verse Chronicles: Heroes of the Caribbean'' - Sea Valkyrie / Marina the Mermaid, Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *''Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers'' - Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson, Beth the Waitress *''Avengers Unleashed'' - Mary Jane Watson / Phoenix Princess *''Marvel's Spider-Man'' - Mary Jane Watson / Tigra *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'', Tekken X Disney Universe, Disney vs. Sonic Universe, ''Kingdom Hearts series - Izzy/Pirate Princess Izzy'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Full English Dub Cast) ''- Additional voices *[[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|''Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)]] - Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson, Beth the Waitress, Ultimate Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson *Gravesville Intermediate'' - Portia Gysst *Star Teens: Mermaids of Aquatopia - Taylor Holmes *The Dynamic Girls - Dee Dee *Barney meets Pretty Cure Max Heart - Hilary Lightheart/Shiny Luminous *Godzilla: New Age of Monsters - Samantha *Young Justice (2019 TV series) - Terra *Assassin's Journey - Gemi (Replaces Heather Walker) *Sailor Moon (Live-Action English Dub) - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity Gallery Ashley Johnson (Blonde Hair).JPG Ashley-Johnson.jpg Characters voiced by Ashley Johnson Young Justice Terra.jpg|Terra in ''Young Justice'' reboot Phoenix Princess and White Swan.jpg|Mary Jane Watson / Phoenix Princess (left) next to Gwen Stacy / White Swan in Avengers Unleashed Phoenix Princess.png|Phoenix Princess in Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Terra (New Look).png|Terra in the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe Category:Non-Fanon Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Voice actors Category:Crystal Universe Voice Actors Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Voice actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:1983 births Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:DC Comics Voice Actors Category:Teen Titans Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:The Loud House Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Actors Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Critical Role Actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:1980s births Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors